Voldemort  ¿¡En la montaña rusa?
by demonio97
Summary: Voldemort hace todo por unas vacaciones… ¿Incluso obedecer a sus dos hijas durante un día?... -¡Papi, papi!... - ¡Queremos ir a Porta aventura!...  -¡Papi, papi… estamos listas para la diversión!... – Y yo estoy listo para mi funeral…


Voldemort ¿¡En la montaña rusa!

-Era una bonita tarde de verano cuando me levante… pacifica, tranquila…- niego con la cabeza y tacho esto del guion.- ¡En que estoy pensando!...mmm…era una bonita mañana de verano…agobiante y molesta, como otro día cualquiera… ¡Si! Eso es…- miro a mi alrededor al oír toses distintas.- ¡Ah! Lo siento no os había visto llegar… -sonrió y me levanto- bienvenidos a mi querida y graciosa historia. ¡Donde el señor Tenebroso se subirá por primera vez a una montaña rusa! ¿A que suena interesante?- veo las negaciones del publico ofendida- ¿Cómo que no? Con el empeño que le puse… ¿Y no os gusta la idea de que pase un día con sus dos hijas? (en mi historia es así, y si no os gusta, lo siento así es la vida)

-No me gusta la idea lili potter vulturi- Voldemort me observa desde su asiento de protagonista con odio. El público se asusta y se esconde detrás de mí.

-No te tiene que gustar querido Voldemort, es MI historia, YO la invento y Tu la vives- sonrió victoriosa al ver como maldice. E dado en el blanco.

-E leído el guion y no me gusta, me avergüenzas…- fulmina al publico con la mirada, al ver como se interesan- si, me avergüenza delante de los sangre sucia- me tira el guion al suelo con furia; lo miro mal, no era para ponerse así.

-No hay marcha a tras querido, así que haga el favor de ir a maquillaje, estamos apunto de empezar- rio al ver como maldice de nuevo y desaparece por la puerta rosa que dice "maquillaje"- bueno que disfrutéis de mi historia- me giro al publico y después me voy a mi asiento oficial de directora. Estoy durante un rato dirigiendo hasta que me siento observada, me giro- ¡Pero que hacéis allí parados! ¡La historia esta mas abajo! ¡Vamos a que esperáis! ¡Rápido!- os chillo y salís corriendo hacía la puerta que dice: "Historia"- así me gusta que seáis obedientes…. ante vuestra maravillosa y perfecta jefa- veo como un niño se detiene y me mira con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Que? ¿No te justa?- pregunto y veo como niega con la cabeza.- pues a mi me gusta, así que se queda tal y como esta- veo la mirada triste del niño y me apiado de el.- de acuerdo lo retiro, ahora ve a disfrutar de la historia...- veo como corre.- niños...

1 capitulo: Hijas desesperadas por el amor de un padre

Era una bonita tarde de verano cuando me levante… agobiante y molesta, como otro día cualquiera… como veis soy muy pesimista, pero mi trabajo dependía de ello. Ser un asesino despiadado dependía muchas horas y mucho esfuerzo, no era como la gente decía, que los malos no hacia nada, se equivocaban; ser el malo era divertido en algunas partes y frustrante en otras. Divertido por las veces que puedes matar y torturar a tu antojo y frustrante al ser perseguido por casi toda la mitad de Aurores y que tus servidores no pararan de alagarte para ser mi favorito, aunque ninguno lo seria. Nunca. Jamás.

A mi no me importaba mis servidores, en realidad los mataría ahora mismo, pero eso no esta en mis planes, los necesitaba de momento.

Suspire y me levante y me vestí con la típica capa negra que utilizaba casi siempre y me dispuse a salir de la puerta; estaba justo en frente, con mi mano alzada para coger el picaporte. Pero de golpe y porrazo la puerta se abrió, y se estrello en la pared, llevándome a mi como su rehén.

-¡Papi, Papi!

Hago una mueca de dolor. Mis dos hijas pequeñas que da la casualidad que eran mellizas, de 5 años cada una. Safira y Merope. Se parecían mucho a mi, como en el físico y en el carácter; ha veces me arrepentía de haberlas tenido, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Safira era la mayor, la que había nacido antes por tan solo 3 segundos de diferencia. Safira, era la más parecida a mi; tanto en físico como en carácter y personalidad. Era malvada y sádica en ciertas ocasiones y nunca se rendía por nada del mundo. Siempre seguía adelante. No importaba el peligro para ella, es mas, es como si se divirtiera poniendo su vida en riesgo.

Merope era la pequeña; y no era tan parecida a su hermana, era más bien como su madre; inocente en ocasiones y malvada en otras. Siempre perseguí a su hermana y las dos me fastidiaban el día con sus bromas catastróficas. Era sincera y dulce pero si la enfadabas se volvía fría como el hielo.

Eran las dos idénticas, menos en los ojos. Las dos eran castañas y pálidas. Pero Merope tenía los ojos verdes claros y Safira los tenía negros como yo. Así las reconocía, si no, estaría perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde esta cabeza de huevo?- pregunto Safira tranquilamente.

-Debería de estar aquí- susurro Merope curiosa.

-Se habrá escondió… -sugirió Safira.

-Nunca lo hace, es demasiado mayor para hacerlo…

-Siempre lo hace Merope, ¿no te acuerdas que siempre que queremos ir a verle no esta? siempre juega al escondite con nosotras pero nunca le encontramos- le recordó Safira. En verdad no me escondía, solo que me atropellaban con la puerta y me quedaba incrustado en la pared, como ahora.- pero hoy estoy decidida a encontrarlo.

-Y yo te ayudare- le prometió Merope.

Sonreí y no pude detener una risa divertida. Me arrepentí al instante.

-¿Has escuchado eso?- le pregunto Merope a Safira.

-¿Una risa malvada y pasada de moda?- sugirió riendo Safira.

Pude percibir que me habían descubierto; pero no sabía si eran capaces de encontrarme, a no ser que cierren la puerta y miraran la pared.

-¡Es papi!- gritaron y como supuse comenzaron a buscarme, con la puerta abierta.

-En el armario no esta- digo Merope mientras tiraba al suelo mi ropa.

-En el baño tampoco- dijo Safira saliendo de el con una pinza en la nariz.

-¿Entonces donde estará el viejo cascarrabias?- susurraron a la vez.

Gruñí. ¿Cascarrabias yo? Estas niñas recibirían su castigo muy pronto y será muy severo.

-¿As odio ese gruñido?- susurro Merope mientras sonreía.

-Aja… alto y claro y viene de la puerta…

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron y con mucho sigilo se acercaron a mí. Trague saliva. Si me descubrían tendré que satisfacerlas con alguna tontería de niñas.

Lentamente apartaron la puerta y se me quedaron mirando. Merope con sorpresa y Safira aguantando la risa.

-Esta vez no e sido yo- comento graciosamente Safira.

Las mire a las dos con una ceja alzada.

-¿Me sacan de aquí o que?- sugerí. Ellas me miraron y después entre ellas y se alegaron un momento para hablar entre ellas, planeaban.

-Te sacaremos…- dijo Merope.

-Pero con una condición- acabo Safira.

Oh no… ahora venia lo peor. Ya sentía el peligro acercarse.

-¡Nos llevaras a Porta Aventura!- chillaron mientras Merope sacaba de su bolsillo del pantalón un folleto, donde salía un pájaro carpintero con cara de idiota majadero.

-No…

-Pues te quedaras todo el día hay pegado- dijo Noelia con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Si os llevo me dejareis en paz durante 1 mes?- sugerí esperanzador.

-Si, durante 1 mes- le corto Merope a su hermana que la miro injusta. La idea de cejarme en paz no le gustaba para nada. Pero para mi eran como unas vacaciones de verano que nuca tuve.

-Entonces de acuerdo, id a cambiaros- susurre y en un instante ellas desaparecieron.- pero antes… ayudadme… porque lo digo… si nadie me escucha…

Entonces se escucho una voz gritona y unos pasos rápidos y hábiles. Gemí desesperado por liberarme. Pero no pude con mi fuerza.

-¡Mi señor!

Belatrix Lestrenger entro en mi cuarto sin llamar, sin permiso y con sus ojos buscándome desesperados. Prefiero quedarme aquí pegado antes que ella me encuentre. Pero no fue así. Su mirada me encontró y fue tal su sorpresa que comenzó a chillar.

-¿¡MI Señor que le a ocurrido!- su manos me cogieron y me liberaron de mi prisión, aunque mirándolo bien, era el paraíso con solo pensar que esta loca me estuviera asfixiando con sus locuras.- ¿esta bien? ¿Si quiere puedo…?

Negué y me solté de sus brazos con frialdad.

-No quiero nada y ahora haga el favor de largarse de mi cuarto, Lestrenger… recuerda que a entrado sin permiso, perturbando mi valioso tiempo.

Ella miro el agujero en la pared y leí sus pensamientos: "Eso es valioso, su tiempo es romper cosas… ¡Pero que raro es!" Por un momento pensé que su amor por mi se había extinguido, pero otro pensamiento cruzo su mente: "Me encantan los hombres como el… es… es… tan loco ¡igual que yo! Somos tal para cual, primero intentare enamorarlo (aunque llevo intentándolo mas de 20 años) y después nos casaremos… ya estoy pensando en la luna de miel, después gobernaremos el mundo muajajaja"

Trago saliva y la miro.

-Ahora- y ella salió de mi cuarto corriendo.- mas loca imposible… y obsesionada por mis huesos peor que loca… ufff…

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- mis hijas entraron en mi cuarto ya vestidas para la ocasión. Con la misma ropa y peinado. Idénticas pero a la vez, disidenticas.- ¡Estamos listas para la diversión!- chillaron a todo pulmón.

-Y yo estoy listo para mi funeral…- susurre mientras las niñas me cogían de la mano y me arrastraban hacía mi infierno.

Al llegar, me quede horrorizado. Había muchas cosas descomunales de hierro, y por decir la verdad, no creía que soportaran el cuerpo de las personas, temía que en cualquier momento se rompiera. Espera un momento… estoy teniendo ¿miedo?... niego con la cabeza, no, solo son preocupación. Bien, miedo no tengo.

Miro a mis hijas, y veo sus caras iluminadas de ilusión. Miraban a su alrededor con sorpresa y cada dos por tres me preguntaban.

-¿Qué es eso, papi?- pregunta Safira señalando una atracción.

-Una cosa fea de hierro muy peligrosa- le digo con resignación.

-¿Y eso?- Merope señala otra atracción.

-Una cosa fea de hierro muy peligrosa- repito mientras suspiro.

-¿Y eso…?- así continuamente.

No se de donde sacaban tanta energía descomunal; me sorprendía mucho. Pero eran niñas y como los niños son revoltosos… pero yo no lo era en mi infancia… seguro que lo han heredado de su difunta madre...

-Solo os montareis en una atracción- les ordene.

-Pero…- comenzaron a protestar.

-Pero nada, yo os dije que os llevaría, pero no dijisteis en cuantas atracciones os ibais a montar – les dije sonriendo.- así que solo una y punto si no… lo pagareis caro- les mire fijamente.

-De acuerdo… -accedieron- pero tú montas con nosotras.

Suspire. Si era para que me dejaran en paz en un mes, de acuerdo.

Asiento y me dejo llevar hacia una de las atracciones mas horrorosas que e visto en mi vida (esta era la primera), y sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.

-¡Queremos aquí!- chillaron mientras señalaban con sus manos la montaña rusa. Trague saliva y las mire.

-¿No pensareis que me subiré hay?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

-Eso pensábamos- dijo Merope mirándome.- ¿Ocurre algo, papi?

-Lo que ocurre es que papi es un gallina miedica- dijo Safira mientras sonreía burlona.

Me puse rojo de la ira, y sin mas las cogí de la mano y emprendí camino hacía la cosa de hierro que se elevaba ante nosotros.

Escuche la risa de Safira, pero según un dicho de los Sangre sucia: "el que ríe el último ríe mejor" Así que su risa se apagaría en cualquier momento.

Me senté en los asientos gastados y duros de la atracción y me puse la protección, mis hijas iban al lado mío, cada una a un costado. Tenían la mirada iluminada y yo la tenía apagada. Que todo esto terminara de una vez.

Con un ruido fuerte, comenzamos a movernos. Sonreí, esto no era tan malo como pensaba, es mas, era relajante… Entonces, comenzamos a subir una colina, y comencé a temerme lo peor. Nos paramos. Pude observar la gran altura y la bajada. Mire a las niñas y las vi con los brazos elevados y gritando mientras se reían. Si que eran valientes. Volvió a moverse y caímos. Me llene de Adrenalina pura y grite con fuerza. Subíamos la colina y la bajamos a una gran velocidad; dimos vueltas y más vueltas. Algunos vomitaron, pero yo no. Solo grite junto a mis hijas. Pensé que no terminaría. Mire como pude el reloj; había pasado una hora desde que nos montamos. Que horror, y aun faltaba recorrido.

Cuando todo acabo me tire al suelo y lo bese y lo abrace. Nunca más volvería a montarme en esa monstruosa atracción para sangres sucia.

Vi a mis hijas reír con entusiasmo y pedirme que volviéramos a montar de nuevo. Pero me negué rotundamente; nunca mas me subiría a una cosa de hierro oxidado como esa. Y más si lo han construido unos sucios muggles.

Salimos de Porta Aventura; con los chillidos de mis hijas en los tímpanos, indignadas de que no las dejara comprarse un recuerdo. Porque tuve que tener niñas y no barones.

Iba caminando hacia un lugar discreto donde aparecernos. Pero entonces me quede de piedra, congelado. Con la vista clavada en Harry Potter y en Albus Dumbledore, que me miraban con una ceja alzada.

Yo escondí a Safira y a Merope detrás de mí y saque mi varita discretamente.

-Mira con quien me encuentro… con Potter y Dumbledore- susurro con mi voz fría y sádica.

-¿Así que ese es el niño que humillo a mi padre? ¿El que mi papi quiere matar desesperadamente?- miro a su hermano y al ver su asentimiento sonríe.- Wiiii…. Por fin tengo el honor de conocerle- Safira comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad alrededor mío.

Me ha estropeado mi actuación malvada…

-Tom… - Dumbledore me miro, y después a las niñas.- parece que por fin distes el paso- me sonrió abiertamente.

-Grrr… no te metas en mi vida viejo- agarre a Safira y la mire con advertencia.

-Nunca pensé que Voldemort hubiera podido tener hijos- dijo Potter entrometiéndose mientras sacaba la varita.- ¿Qué mujer quisiera estar con el? Que mal gusto…

Les apunte.

Entonces me observaron y después Porta ventura que quedaba tras nosotros y después otra vez a mi y después otra vez al parque. Después me miraron sorprendidos.

-Tom… ¿no habrás ido por casualidad a Porta ventura?-me pregunto curioso Dumbledore.

-No digas idioteces viejo, e venido a matar el aburrimiento, a matar a sucios sangre sucias- le conteste. Para mi alivio se me había ocurrido una escusa convincente.- y que mejor ir a un parque como este, donde la catástrofe seria mayor- sonreí con maldad y seguí apuntándoles.- y ahora viejo, me as hecho un gran favor trayéndome a Potter aquí, quizá te lo pague con una muerta rápida…

-Pero papi, si hemos ido a Porta ventura y nos hemos montado a la montaña rusa- dijo Merope confundida.

Gruñí y las mire furiosamente.

Volví a mirar a Dumbledore y a Potter y vi su cara. Y lo supe. Se partían de la risa… enfrente de mi cara roja de la ira.

-Jajajajaja ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Ron y a Hermione y a todos los Weasley…- se rio Potter bajando la guardia y yo le apunte.

-Y yo al profeta jajaja….- se rio también Dumbledore sin apartar la varita de mi dirección.

Gruñí y les apunte a los dos.

-¿Con quien acabo primero? ¿Safira?- la mire con una sonrisa sádica.

Ella se lo pensó y me miro.

-No se… con el que creas mas odioso- me contesto mientras bostezaba.

-Bien, entonces comenzare con Potter- sonrió- ¿preparado para volver a ver a tu sucia madre muggle, Potter?

Vi como se miraban mutuamente y Potter se enfado y intento abalanzarse sobre mi, insultándome… pero el viejo lo contuvo diciéndole chorradas por el estilo: "Harry el no lo merece…" o "Harry, no eres el"

Mire el reloj y vi la hora. El tiempo no estaba de mi lado.

-Sabes que Potter, mejor lo dejamos para otro momento. Así te doy tiempo para despedirte del mundo y de tus traidores y patéticos amigos que tienes…

Veo como Dumbledore no aparta la mirada de mis hijas. Odio cuando alguien las mira. Y más si es el viejo.

-Nos volveremos a ver Voldemort, y esa vez, acabaras muerto- me juro Potter y yo no pude contener la risa.

Agarre fuertemente a mis hijas.

-Ya lo veremos…

-Papi…

-¿Qué Merope?- susurre con resignación. Mi salida iba a ser espectacular y ahora…

-As pisado la caca de aquel perro- me dijo inocentemente.

Mire el suelo y era cierto. La había pisado y lo más humillante era que Potter estaba delante, partiéndose de la risa.

Le apunte y le torture de la peor manera. Pero entonces vi que había torturado al perro y este me miraba con odio. Potter había desaparecido como el viejo. Me la pagarían.

-Papi… no me gusta ese perro- susurro Merope mirando al perro con miedo.

-Ni a mi… vámonos- me dijo Safira.

Las cogí y nos aparecimos, justo cuando el perro se abalanzo sobre mi y me mordió la pierna con sus dientes afilados.

Al llegar las solté de golpe y Salí caminando hacia mi cuarto, insultando a Potter, al viejo y a todo el mundo en general; mientras, arrastrando al chucho que seguía agarrado a mi pierna.

Escuchaba las risas de mis insoportables hijas. Y gracias a mis dos hijas que me querían fastidiar… rompiendo su promesa, los chillidos de Belatrix al escuchar gruñidos de perro, decía cosas por el estilo: "¿Un perro rabioso?… yo le protegeré mi señor, ya vera que yo le protejo con mi vida… y blablablá"

Odio mi vida definitivamente. Y sobretodo, odio a los perros que piensan que mi pierna es un hueso. También a Potter y al viejo que se rieron en mi cara y a Belatrix, que no para de intentar colarse en mi ducha.

Por suerte, ahora tenía vacaciones. Y nadie ni nada podrían estropeármelas. A no ser que no encuentre canguro…


End file.
